1. Field
The present disclosure relates to circuit board assemblies, more specifically to circuit board assemblies having flow channels for cooling.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic assemblies can develop hotspots that preclude air cooling despite the assembly as a whole being applicable for air cooling because these hotspots are too hot to be cooled by air cooling. Traditional systems focus on making airflow turbulent. This is not beneficial in flow stream that is already turbulent.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved cooling of circuit board assemblies. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.